Cry and Past
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Saat Kurata disembuhkan Fied dan berbagi kisah masa lalu. Kali pertama Kurata menangis...


Collaboration on SMS.

Story mix: DarkZX & Tc-chan.

Chara: Fied and Kurata

* * *

Fied POV

***

"Kurata…", sapaku ketika masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap. Dia berada di sudut dengan selimut membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu setelah membaca cerita yang aku buat. Tc-chan di ruang tengah dengan Dark jadi aku bisa leluasa untuk bicara dengannya. Aku sepakat dengan Dark agar dia tidak mengganggu Kurata selama aku berbicara padanya. Aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya beralih kepadaku dalam gelap. Tidak begitu gelap, temaram. Tapi untuk orang bermata biasa, penerangan ini masih kurang dan sulit.

Kamar Kurata tergolong besar menurutku. Dengan meja coklat dan lemari yang terkesan mahal namun sederhana – tak tahu penjelasannya – dengan jendela sehadap dengan pintu, bertirai vintage warna putih bersih. Cahaya yang menjalar dari sana menerangi lantai dengan bentuk panel kotak bercahaya miring.

"Apa? Jangan bicarakan yang aneh – aneh sekarang.", ujarnya malu. Kepalanya dibenamkan ke selimut. Dia tak ingin memerlihatkan wajah merahnya padaku, yang seharusnya musuh ini.

_Well, walau aku di pihak Heroes, ini bukan saat perang dan aku bebas untuk pergi dan berelasi dengan orang sekalipun dari Villain, kan._ Itu jawabanku ketika ditanya orang – orang Heroes dan mereka setuju.

Aku ingat akan sesuatu, dengan lembut kusibakkan selimutnya dan membuka kaus oblongnya yang berwarna hijau, warna kesukaannya. Kurata kaget namun tidak melawan. Benar dugaanku. Ada bekas memar dan goresan yang masih baru. Beberapa diantaranya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Berani bertaruh itu dari misi sebelumnya yang tidak mengenakkan untuk dibicarakan.

"Benar kan..", bisikku.

"Tolong jangan dilihat lama – lama.", pintanya memohon. Wajahnya makin merah tapi aku tidak perduli. Untuk apa penyihir di sini kalau tak bisa menolong walau sedikit.

Tanganku bersentuhan dengan lukanya – yang paling besar – Kurata meringis nyeri.

"Ini mungkin…agak perih…", ujarku memeperingatkan. "HEAL!!"

Rasa hangat memijat luka yang ada. Perlahan, kulit baru tumbuh dan menyisakan goresan tak berbekas. Aku mengulangi hal yang sama pada luka – luka lain. Selama lima belas menit, setelah itu, punggungnya sudah bersih. Tinggal waktu yang kuminta agar bisa sempurna secara alamiah.

"Selesai." aku mengakhirinya dengan terengah – engah hebat. Rasanya seperti mengerjakan dua tiga misi berat yang berbeda sekaligus dalam waktu sehari. Informasi saja, kalau kau tak bisa mengendalikan sihir Heal, tenagamu tak akan bisa terkontrol dan semuanya bisa habis. Aku termasuk orang yang belum bisa mengontrol Heal. Sihir yang terkesan pengecut ini bisa menjadi sihir bunuh diri jika gegabah. Aku mempelajarinya agar tak ada yang seperti Kak Noe yang sudah tidak ada. Gara – gara ketidakberdayaanku.

"Nng..thanks.", ujarnya malu – malu. Ia memakai kembali bajunya.

"Hhh…sama – sama….ukh..", keringatku bercucuran. Beruntung malam ini aku tidak memakai perban. Apa jadinya nanti? Aku tak ingin membahasnya. Kaus putihku basah begitu juga rambutku.

"Fied?! Kau kenapa?!", tanya Kurata panik. Ia mengelap keringatku dengan tangannya yang indah.

"Tak apa – apa….hh…sungguh…", ujarku berbohong.

_Sihir yang merepotkan_, rutukku dalam hati.

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini. Gara – gara aku..kau..", ia menunduk sedih. Kuangkat dagunya dengan tangan kiriku sambil tersenyum kearahnya – menatapnya.

"Tak apa, pangeranku. Aku ….sudah biasa seperti …hh..ini..", aku terengah – engah mengucapkan satu kalimat singkat itu. Ketika aku mencoba untuk berdiri, aku seakan tertarik ke bawah. Terkapar di lantai.

"Fied!!", ia bangun dan memelukku yang kelelahan. Dengan segera, ia membaringkanku di tempat tidur. "Khu, kau ini..selalu saja….", ujarnya menahan suatu perasaan antara iba dan bodoh, aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas, aku merepotkannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Lukaku tidak seberapa. Bodoh..", ujarnya sendu.

"Hmp…maaf ya..", kukatakan itu sebagai balasan atas perkataannya.

Dia menjagaku sampai tertidur. Aku yang masih terjaga bangun dengan susah payah, menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur yang seharusnya miliknya.

Aku bisa tidur di kursi.

--------

Kurata POV

***

"Ng…?"

Aku terbagun dari tempat tidurku. Tunggu? Tempat tidur?Bukankah Fied yang seharusnya ada di sini?

"Pagi.", ujarnya pelan. Ia bertengger pada sisi jendela memerhatikan langit yang menguning karena matahari. Sudah pagi. Dia tampak menakutkan dengan cakar yang terlipat di dadanya dengan kaki kiri seperti burung hantu besi. Itu tak menjadi penilaian lagi jika kau sudah dekat dengannya. Dia, yang menyebut dirinya 'Si Terkutuk yang Jahat' bagi kami adalah teman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanyaku.

"Agak lebih baik.", jawabnya singkat.

"Syukurlah.", balasku sambil tersenyum lega.

Fied beranjak dari tepi jjendela untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Aku memberinya ruang. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa…..kau..menolongku?", tanya Fied tiba – tiba.

"Je…jelas saja karena aku khawatir padamu, Bodoh." ujarku sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah dinding.

"Begitu..", bisiknya datar.

'Fied bodoh.", bisikku pada diri sendiri.

"Aku dengar apa yang kau bilang.", selanya. "Dan memang aku bodoh."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar.", balasku dengan muka merah karena kepergok mengatakan itu di depan orangnya. Lain kali harus dari belakang.

Aku menyentuh guratan luka di dada kananku. Guratan dari masa lalu yang…yah, pedih. Fied tidak banyak bicara ketika melihatnya. Dia membiarkanku mengenang semua sendiri. Ia tidak ikut campur.

"Oi.", Fied mengacungkan buku kecil berwarna hijau tua yang seudah agak robek. Buku harianku!!

"Oi!? Dari mana kau dapat buku itu?"

"Tanganku tergolong 'panjang'. Jangan menaruhnya sembarangan di ruang tengah kalau tak mau dibaca orang yang tidak diharapkan semisal .", jelasnya. Memang, aku meninggalkan buku itu di ruang tengah. Aku lupa.

Kalau mendapatkannya, tamatlah aku.

Tapi ditemukan oleh orang yang ada di depanku, Fied White, aku lebih malu lagi.

"Apa kau membaca isinya?", tanyaku.

"Ini privasi. untuk apa aku membacanya?", ia balik bertanya sambil mengembalikan buku itu di pangkuanku.

"Kau ingin tahu?", tawarku.

"Jika kau mengizinkan.", balasnya datar.

"Aku percaya padamu.", aku maju membuka buku itu bersama dengannya. "Aku menulisnya secara abstrak sehingga tidak mudah diketahui."

"Coba aku.", tantangnya.

"Baik. yang ini…", aku menunjukkan halaman bertuliskan kata 'kosong', 'hijau', goresan merah darah yang sudah kecoklatan dan sketsa rumput.

"Coba kutebak, padang rumput berdarah tempatmu dulu.", tebaknya.

"Benar. Kalau ini?", kali ini aku membawanya ke halaman penuh goresan berwarna. halaman yang kupilih adalah halaman dengan tiga warna dominan. Goresan ungu gelap dan putih yang beradu dengan bayangan hitam.

Fied menggeleng.

Mataku menutup perlahan sebelum memberi jawaban. "_Kamu_.", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?!", Fied tidak percaya.

"Kau kaget? Aku membuat ini setelah kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi..setiap kali ada yang membisik di benakku – bukan dalam arti sebenarnya – katakanlah insting, aku menggoresnya di sini.", terangku.

"Kuharap aku tidak mirip seseorang yang kau benci di masa lalu.", ujarnya ragu – ragu.

"Tidak. Tenang saja.", ujarku tersenyum. "Aku dulu punya ayah angkat. Itu saja."

"Ayah angkat yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati dari pada dua orang tua yang membakar anaknya sampai nyaris mati. Itu menyenangkan.", sela Fied dengan nada kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu, dia juga menyimpan sesuatu yang sakit. Wajah esnya lebih baik dari aku dalam hal ini.

"Yah, hidup tidak selalu baik, kan? Yang tidak ada bukan masalah untukku. Aku lakukan apa yang aku percaya.", ujarku bak pendeta.

"Yang…kupercaya…", ulang Fied. Tatapannya ke lantai sendu. "Apa cuma perasaanku atau kau memang menangis walau sedikit?", lanjutnya.

"I..itu hanya perasaanmu.", wajahku kusembunyikan di balik tangan yang mengusapa butiran air mata yang ada.

Tiba – tiba Fied memelukku. Tangan kanannya yang bercakar seolah melindungiku. Kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Aku tak sempat mengucapkan apa – apa. Kami seolah mematung.

"Kakakku bilang, menangis itu cara menghibur diri. Tak perlu malu. Aku juga sering menangis.", katanya lembut sambil membelai rambutku.

"Bodoh…aku tidak….me..nangis…", bohongku ketika kurasakan air mata mulai mengalir begitu saja membasahi baju orang yang seharusnya kulawan saat perang, Fied White.

"Lepaskan saja tangismu. Nanti bebanmu yang lalu bertambah kalau tidak menangis.", ia tersenyum sedih.

"Fied……", aku membalas pelukkannya. Seperti pelukan seorang kakak yang tak pernah kupunya. Tangisku makin deras. Napasku tersengal. Aku tak menyangka aku menangis di depan orang ini. Memalukan untukku. Tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan menangis di depan Rokoz tentang masalah ini. Si idiot itu tak akan mengerti.

"Ya? Ada apa?', tanya Fied.

"Tidak..hanya saja…baru kali ini…aku….", aku tak kuasa melanjutkan kata – kata lagi. Aku sesenggukan dipelukkannya. Tangisku sekarang lepas. Tanganku menyentuh tangan kirinya yang normal. Aku perlu pegangan untuk ini. Aku tak ingin sendirian menangis.

Tetesan air jatuh ke pipiku. Aku sedikit mendongak. Fied juga menangis. Pandangannya hampa.

……….

***

'Selamat sore, apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman dan seharian ini?", tanya Dark di dapur yang sedang asyik bermain gundu dengan TC- chan ketika Fied dan Kurata muncul.

"Yay!Menang.", pekik Tc-chan girang.

"Hanya masalah sepele.", jawab Fied ringan.

Dark memerhatikan mereka berdua. Tersenyum pada Kurata.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang perasaannya sudah 'ringan' ya."

Kurata sedikit kikuk. Fied menepuk punggungnya sambil tersenyum. Rona merah kembali mewarnai wajahnya.

"Nii-chan aku lapar.", Tc bergelayut di tangan Kurata.

"Iya..sebentar. Aku masakkan nasi goreng."

Fied masih berdiri diam. Dark membiarkannya. Ia sudah janji tidak ikut campur. Kurata menoleh padanya. Dengan cepat dia mendorong Fied ke kursi.

"Kalian, ayo makan juga.", tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah? Kami akan merepotkan di sini."

"Tidak. Kutraktir.", ujarnya sambil memakai celemek.

Dalam hati, Kurata senang. Untuk sementara, bebannya lepas.

_Fied, makasih…..,_ ucapnya dalam hati.

fin.


End file.
